20 Song Challenge: Pudd!
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Put my music on shuffle and used the song titles/lyrics as prompts and inspiration for stories x Hope you like them x Only one of them are smut but the rest are just cute little ones. One of them includes suicide and another includes self-harm so they could potentially be triggering. Little bits of swearing here and there x Please review :)


**20 song challenge- Pudd:**

**1. He wasn't there- Lily Allen:**

**Dougie's POV:**

I sat on top of the hill, breathing in the fresh summer air, just wanting to get away from everyone. Everybody just wanted to make me feel better, I knew that, but I didn't want their sympathy. I knew they'd all be looking for me at the moment, concerned for me, checking that I wasn't lying in a ditch somewhere with deep cuts in my wrists and stomach once again.

'Butty?' I heard the gentle voice of my boyfriend ask, to which I shook my head.

'Come on Butty it's home time now..' He repeated, and so I firmly shut my eyes.

'Nobody's there... He's never going to be there...' I told myself.

'Butty you're not listening to me! I thought you liked to see me smiling!' The voice carried on as I felt tears welling in my eyes at the feeling of a muscly but soft hand on my shoulder.

'No..' I muttered to myself again, knowing that it was in my head, as once you've been hit full-force by a speeding lorry, there's no coming back.

'Butty..' His voice said once more, becoming more like he was getting annoyed with me.

'Just one look...' I said to myself, not liking the idea that I was upsetting him. However as I turned around, my worst nightmare came true, he wasn't there.

**2. Unsaid Things- McFly:**

**Harry's POV:**

I ran into Dougie's room to wake him up, only to find that he was already sat up in bed with his legs crossed, staring down at something in his hands.

'Dougsie? Are you crying?' I asked as I saw a single tear drop off his nose and onto the bed sheets.

'Just thinking...' He muttered, and so I walked over and sat opposite him on his bed, crossing my legs just like him.

'About what?' I asked with a smile, not understanding why my best friend, now brother, was crying when it was his 6th birthday.

'Mum and dad and Jaz... It's my fourth birthday without them... It just feels like a big deal this year..' He sniffled, looking up at me with sad eyes, passing me the little picture he had of them in his hands..

'I'm sorry Dougles... We're going to make it as good as we can for you though! And if you come downstairs, we have lots of awesome presents for you to open!' I told him supportively, knowing it was a sensitive subject, as he believed his parents and sister had been killed in a car crash when he was younger.

'You... You got me presents?' He asked me in shock, his little eyebrows furrowing.

'Of course we did Dougs! You're like my little brother now and when it's my birthday my brother and sister get me presents so that's what we're doing for you! And if I remember right.. I'm pretty sure we've been getting you them for the past four years!' I told him giddily, watching as his teary face turned up into a happy little smile.

'Woah! I never used to get presents! I mean I know I did off you but never before that!' He grinned, and so I took hold of his hand and ran down the stairs with him, both of us still in our little pyjamas. I watched as his face lit up when he saw the bike that sat beside the sofa, and thought about just how much he deserved gifts and family after what he'd been put through. I always wondered if I should tell him the truth. That his mum and dad had moved away with his little sister just after she was born, leaving 2 year old Dougie on his own in their house. And that he'd already been alone there for 2 weeks when my mum went round to arrange for him to come to ours and found him hiding under his mum and dad's bed, severely malnourished and on the brink of death. No matter how much I thought about it, I always decided against it, knowing that sometimes, some things are better left unsaid.

**3. I've got you- McFly:**

**Dougie's POV:**

I woke up and went to put my arm around my boyfriend, only to find that he was no longer beside me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before hearing a small thud from the bathroom followed by Danny screaming and an ambulance pulling up outside. I jumped up out of bed and ran to see what was happening, only to be stopped by Tom.

'Dougie... Dougs you need to listen to me now... You can't go in there..' He told me, taking my face in his hands and getting me to look directly into his eyes. I shook my head out of his grasp and sprinted forwards and into the bathroom. When I got there I just stopped and threw up, as Harry was lay, pale and lifeless on the floor, a deep slash across his neck and a blood-covered knife in his limp hand. Danny dragged me out of the room and held me tightly in his arms, my shaking frame pushed against his body.

'Dougs... Dougie I'm so sorry..' He said, but it didn't help, and I just sobbed and sobbed into his shoulder. I ran back into the bathroom and picked up the knife, holding it to my neck with a shaky hand. Just as I went to cut into my neck, Danny, Tom, and 3 paramedics ran in, all of them pausing when they saw me.

'Okay Dougs... Calm down for me... Just think about what you're doing..' Tom said quietly, putting one of his hands out in a stopping motion.

'N-No.. I-I want to be with him..' I argued, tightening my grip on the knife.

'This isn't the answer Pugsley... We're all here for you to help you through... I know we're not the same as Harry but we'll try our hardest every day... Now come on.. Give me the knife...' Danny tried to persuade me, but once again I shook my head, feeling as Harry's still-wet blood dripped off the knife and onto my shirt.

'Just think Dougs... What if you didn't get to see Harry again after you've done this... Then you've not only lost him but you've lost everyone... And this would all be for nothing..' Tom tried again, and for the first time, I thought about what he'd said.

'B-But I can't live without him Tom...' I cried hopelessly, my grip on the knife once again slackening.

'You can Dougs... And I know that if you do, he'll be ever so proud of you..' Tom said gently, taking a cautious step forwards. I thought about his words for a moment-

Would Harry really be proud?

Would I finally make somebody proud of me in my life?

-before nodding and dropping the knife, all of the hurt rushing back to me as my head became more clear again. Tom and Danny both ran forwards and took me in their arms as I felt my head going funny from the stress. My knees buckled and black dots danced in front of my eyes.

'H-Harry?..' I stuttered as I felt myself about to faint.

'I've got you..' I heard, before it all went black.

**4. California King Bed- Rihanna:**

Chest to chest, Harry rubbed up against his boyfriend as they made out in a their hotel room right after a show. They'd always been that close, even before either one of them knew they were gay.

'Harry.. Why aren't we like this as much any more?' Little Dougie asked, pausing their make out session as he was confused.

'What do you mean sweetie?' Harry asked softly, leaning down and giving Dougie another gentle kiss.

'I don't know... Like even now... It just feels like we're miles apart... Even in this bed... Because we're barely ever together anymore..' Dougie said sadly, playing with Harry's hair.

'Dougs you're my... My moon.. My stars.. My everything! And I know we don't have as much time to do things like this anymore but it doesn't mean I care about you any less!' Harry assured his little boyfriend, lying down beside him.

'I know.. And I wish every night for your heart to stay like that... But it feels like we're growing apart. But then every time I'm about to give up on us.. You just do one little thing.. And it makes everything better. And I know this sounds horrible and weak... But I just need to know... Do you love me Harry? Like do you truly love me? Unconditionally and with all of your heart? Or am I wasting my time?' Dougie asked, his eyes pleading with Harry to tell the truth.

'I promise you Dougs... I always have and always will love you... And as long as you want me, I'll be here.. I promise baby!' Harry told Dougie softly, leaning over and kissing his boyfriends soft lips, which soon turned up into a sweet smile as he returned the kiss.

'Now I say we draw the curtains and put this king bed to some good use... If you want to of course!' The older boy grinned, pulling the tassle that made the curtains of the bed draw shut in one quick motion.

'Of course my king!' Dougie giggled in reply, before their antics continued and they made love until they fell asleep, tangled up in each other, knowing they'd never forget that night, on those sheets, nose to nose, and cheek to cheek.

**5. Transylvania- McFly:**

Dougie sat on his own in the corner of the large dining room, hearing music blasting in the background and people dancing and marching around to the hard sound of the drums. waiting for his boyfriend of 2 months to arrive at the party. Harry was running 20 minutes late and Dougie was beginning to lose hope. After a further 10 minutes, a hard knock on the door stirred Dougie from his daydreams and he ran to the door, swinging it open and finding his boyfriend dressed as a vampire, fangs dripping with blood and grey contacts making Harry's eyes contrast scarily with his outfit.

'Harry you came!' Dougie said ecstatically, only to have himself thrown against a wall by Harry, the older boy pushing their lips together in a rough kiss.

'Tonight, Dougie Poynter, is going to be the best night of your life.' Harry said firmly as he felt Dougie's erect cock rub up against his leg.

'I knew you weren't as good as you kept making out!' Dougie teased. But that was a bad idea, as what he didn't know, was Harry had been to Transylvania that night, and he'd returned as only _half_ of the man he was before.

**6. What A Buzz- Olly Murs:**

**Harry's POV:**

'Harry! This is so amazing!' Dougie shouted above the noise of screaming fans as we stood watching Blink-182 perform live infront of thousands of people.

'I'm glad I chose a good present!' I replied, slipping my hand around his waist and pulling him into a kiss, not having to worry about what people thought as we were backstage, after I'd spent almost my entire life's savings on getting the perfect present for Dougie, wanting our big moment to be perfect.

'You're so perfect and I'm never going to forget this! I love you so much!' He told me happily before throwing his lips against mine again.

'Oi you two! Stop snogging and come out here!' Mark suddenly shouted from onstage, making me become very panicky. Dougie grabbed hold of my hand and sprinted on stage with me, smiling widely at the band and the audience.

'Now get on with it Hazza we've got a setlist to finish!' He shouted into the microphone again, making me laugh slightly as I fumbled with the box in my pocket. He passed me the microphone and wished me a quiet good luck before leaving me to it.

'Right Dougs! Basically... Ever since you've come into my life.. I've never stopped smiling! And you make me the happiest person on earth... So I have something to ask you...' I said, getting down onto one knee and taking the box from my pocket as Dougie's eyes widened and started to glisten with tears.

'Dougie Lee Poynter... Will you make me eternally happy by becoming my gorgeous husband?' I asked, and he nodded eagerly as tears started spilling from his eyes. I grinned and slipped the ring onto his finger before standing back up and taking him in my arms.

'Stop crying you soppy bastard! You just got engaged!' Mark said as he ran back over and took the microphone back off me.

'Everybody give a big cheer for Haz and Butty... The soon to be cutest couple in town!' Tom shouted and everyone in the audience cheered loudly. I giggled and picked Dougie up before going to run off stage with him in my arms. As I carried him all the way back to out hotel, only one phrase could describe the night... What a buzz!

**7. Last Request- Paulo Nutini:**

**Harry's POV:**

'Dougie sweetheart... Are you okay? Do you need anything?' I asked my boyfriend as he lay, barely awake, his bald head covered in a hat as he was wrapped up in plenty of quilts and winter clothes, trying to stop the freezing cold turn he was having.

'Please.. Have... Kiss?' He asked weakly, trying to find the energy to look up at me, but failing miserably.

'Of course you can baby... Come here sweet..' I replied softly, lightly placing my lips against his dry ones in a gentle kiss. When I pulled away, I saw the corners of his mouth try to turn up into a smile. I could tell that it was the happiest he'd been in a while, and as he drifted off to sleep in my arms, I could just sort of guess that that perfect little kiss had been his last request.

**8. Too Close for Comfort- McFly:**

**Dougie's POV:**

Harry's fingers ran gracefully over my chest and torso as we lay in bed together for the first time as a couple. I enjoyed the feeling at first, letting the little chills it gave me run through my body. However, when his fingers began to fumble with the waistband of my boxers, I let the memories take over and panicked, shouting at Harry to stop.

'What is it Dougs? Am I hurting you?' He asked gently, leaning down and kissing away the single tear that I had let slip from my eye.

'You.. You're too close... I don't like it...' I muttered to him, almost not wanting him to hear.

'What do you mean sweetheart?' He asked again.

'I don't want you touching me down there.. I don't want anybody doing that again...' I told him, flinching slightly at the memories running through my brain.

'I don't understand sweetie... Has somebody done that before and then left you?' He asked me, completely confused.

'It started when I was 7... I was so young then that I didn't understand how wrong it was... But when I got older and we had to start learning about rape and stuff in school... I started to get it..' I said to him, feeling more tears welling in my eyes.

'Did somebody rape you Dougs?! Or make you do things that you didn't want?' He asked worriedly, getting off from on top of me and sitting beside me on the bed, putting the quilt round both of our shoulders.

'No... It never got _that_ far... It got close enough.. But I accidentally told my teacher and entire class in year 7 and he got taken away and locked up. I didn't mean to tell them.. But my teacher asked us if we knew anyone who had been with an older person and I asked if it counted. Everyone in my class thought I was disgusting until they understood.. They thought I'd wanted it... Asked for it even..' I carried on, tears now threatening to spill over as they clouded my vision completely.

'Who was it Dougs? What did they do?' Harry pushed on, just wanting to comfort me.

'My dad... He used to touch me.. And he put his fingers inside me once too.. It was so horrible... I wanted it to stop but it just wouldn't... It was so painful Harry and I just needed someone at the time but there was never anybody!' I choked out finally, breaking down in floods of tears and falling forwards into Harry's waiting arms.

'Oh Sweetheart... I'm so sorry... I would have been there to help you in an instant! Listen to me baby, we're going to take this relationship at whatever speed you want... I don't want to rush you into anything at all and we're not going to take it further until you're completely ready!' Harry told me as he pulled me onto his knee and gave me a tight hug.

'A-Are you sure?... Y-You don't think I'm disgusting?... A-And pathetic?' I asked him through sobs.

'Of course not sweetie! I'm going to be here for you forever from now on and I'm going to do everything in my power to make you feel better and get over what's happened!' He assured me, and so I relaxed into the hug and let him shower me with little kisses and words of comfort, happy in the knowledge that things were finally going to get better.

**9. Hey You Beautiful- Olly Murs:**

**Dougie's POV:**

I arrived in school, my hair gelled into little spikes as I tried to grow it long enough for a fringe. I had my favourite Thomas the Tank Engine backpack on and my little dinosaur lunchbox in my hand as I walked into the class room and curled up on the sofa with my favourite kipper book. I sat, enjoying the read, before Mrs Renton, the teacher of every kid's dream, called us over to her. We sat on cushions around her chair and all answered our names on the register before she silenced us all again.

'Now today we have a new little boy joining our class.. He's called Harry and I want to all to be very nice and friendly to him just like I taught you, okay. You can go and play now!' She told us happily as a boy with spiky brown hair shuffled nervously over to the front of the class. I stood up on my wobbly little legs, toddling over to the reading area again. I was doing quite well at walking without falling, before I tripped over a toy car that somebody had left on the floor and went flying, hitting the plastic flooring with a loud smack. As was expected, I burst out crying and lay in the position I'd fallen into, the little toy car still sitting by my feet.

'You okay?' I heard a voice ask as two little hands went around my waist and pulled me into a sitting position.

'Yeah... I just hurtied my leg but it all better now..' I sniffled, looking up to see the new boy standing there.

'Heyyo.. My name Hawwy and I new today..' He said with a smile, sitting opposite me on the floor.

'I Dougie... And I be here for 2 weeks... I like to wead the kipper stowies because they funny..' I replied, pointing over to where the books were kept.

'I think you bee-you-ti-full! That a big word that mummy telled me and it mean pwetty and I think you weally pwetty!' He smiled sweetly to me, making me giggle slightly.

'Thank you.. I show you kipper?' I asked, and he nodded eagerly, as we stood up hand in hand, both having gained our first ever crush.

**10. When Day Turns Into Night- Busted:**

**Dougie's POV:**

'Harry?' I whispered to my best friend during his sleepover as everyone else went to get changed.

'Yeah Dougs?' He asked me happily.

'Its almost night time..' I said. _Way to state the obvious Dougie!_

'Yeah Doug I know... That's why it's a sleepover!' He giggled, smiling strangely at me.

'I'm scared of the dark.. Daddy used to lock me in the dark cupboard if I was naughty and it made me scared... Should I call my mummy to pick me up? I don't want to cause a fuss... Just tell your mummy that I'm sick..' I said, looking up into his face with big, scared eyes.

'I don't want you to go home Dougs! It's my eighth birthday party and you're my best friend!' Harry replied, taking my tiny hand in his.

'But Harry I'm only 5 and the dark... It's scary..' I carried on, not wanting to leave but not wanting to be annoying either.

'Don't leave Dougs.. Just wait till everybody is asleep and then come and get into my bed and I'll keep you safe!' He assured me, and so I nodded before me and him sat by the window, watching hand-in-hand as the day slowly faded into night.

**11. Wonder- Emeli Sandé:**

**Harry's POV:**

'Should we go for a drive Dougs?' I asked my boyfriend softly as he put his plate in the sink after finishing his breakfast.

'But it's raining Haz..' He replied with a small smile, walking over and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

'Yeah I know but I read about this place not far from here and apparently you can see the whole city from there and it looks better in the rain!' I fought on, knowing exactly where to take him on a romantic little date.

'Okay... But only because you're too cute to say no to!' He smiled, and so I grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him to the front door, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink. I put Dougie in my favourite of his coats, a red one that buttoned up at the front, along with his black scarf and his grey hat and gloves, thinking he looked adorable all wrapped up like that. I then got into my thick black coat before slipping on a scarf and some gloves and then leaving the house, both me and Dougie wearing wellies on our feet. I drove us to the spot I'd been told about and helped Dougie out of the car before we hiked up to the top of the hill. Dougie gasped slightly as we got to the top and his eyes opened in shock. From where we were stood, you could see each and every building in the city, and the rain mixed with the small rays of sun cast a beautiful rainbow over the small town we lived in.

'It... It's beautiful...' I said as Dougie took my hand in his little one and shuffled closer to me.

'I know... And look! The houses with solar panels look like they're making a love heart!' Dougie replied, outlining the shape they made with his finger.

'This place... I can't believe we've never come here before... It's just so full of magic! I could stay here all day...' I told Dougie, pulling him into a soft hug. He stood on his tiptoes and gave me a rough kiss, running his tongue across my bottom lip, to which I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth fully, something we'd never done before. When we finally pulled apart, Dougie looked up at me with a cheeky glint in his eye.

'Why don't we? After all... Up here, nobody can walk in on us... There's nobody to stop our wonder..'

**12. Heartbreak Overdue- Stakeout:**

**Harry's POV:**

I walked up to Dougie's room to get him down for dinner, only to find that he was lay in bed, crying his eyes out, his phone smashed and on the floor.

'Doug? What's the matter? What's happened?' I asked him carefully, going over and putting an arm around him.

'F-Frankie.. She's fucking left me! She was my everything and I gave her a second chance and she's just fucked me over again... And I had to find out from a news report that she'd been shagging some footballer behind my back!' He sobbed angrily, wrapping his arms around me and hiding his face in my chest. Although I was devastated to see my best friend in this state, I was glad that Frankie had left him and he'd seen her true colours, as she'd been nothing but vicious to him over the last 2 years.

'I'm sorry Dougs... It's okay though... I know you're heartbroken, but it was well overdue, you're just not right for each other. You deserve a million billion times better than her..' I told him, wiping away his tears with my thumb.

'D-Do you really think so?' He asked unsurely, looking up at me with a trembling lip.

'I know so baby.'

**13. Beneath Your Beautiful- Labrinth Feat Emeli Sandé:**

**Harry's POV:**

'No Harry... I just don't want to talk about it..' Dougie argued, after I'd asked him to tell me why he'd ended up in a foster home.

'Come on sweetheart.. I don't want to hurt you I just want to know so I won't say something stupid and upset you over it... Just let me in.. Let me see beneath this beautiful little cocoon you've grown into..' I begged, gently kissing his lips.

'But you're not going to love me anymore... You're going to think I'm a freak for doing it..' He moaned, looking up at me with sad little eyes.

'I promise you that is never ever going to happen Dougs! I love you more than anybody else in the whole wide world and nothing is ever going to change that!'

'Do you pinky promise?' He asked, raising his hand up in front of my face.

'I pinky promise Dougs!' I said to him, linking my little finger in his before taking hold of his little hand.

'Well... I... Somebody in my class called me fat when I was 7... And I don't know why, but it made me feel really low, and I managed to starve myself to try and get thinner... Obviously my family and teachers found out eventually and although they turned on me a little, they stayed with me until I was fully recovered... But then when I was 9.. Bullying started up and I didn't know how to deal with it and the urges to stop eating were getting to me again and so I looked up online how to fight them.. I found this website and then this girls account said all of this stuff about how self-harming stopped your urges.. So I tried it... And I liked it. I carried on doing it until I was 12 but then my dad found out and he... He hit me... Telling me that I was pathetic and that I didn't deserve to be in the family.. And I believed him. He managed to convince my mum of it as well and they both started abusing me.. Dad just slapping and kicking while mum would take it further.. Touching me and all horrible things like that. They stopped feeding me eventually and then when I went into school I passed out.. And by the time I woke up again, they'd both been locked up. I got put into the home and I only got out a couple of weeks before I met you... When Danny's family adopted me.' He explained to me, a couple of stray tears rolling down his face.

'Oh sweetie I'm so sorry... But you're beautiful and I can assure you that all of those things you did to yourself weren't necessary.' I told him gently, hugging myself a little closer to him and kissing his head.

'You're teasing me Harry... I'm far from beautiful... Look at all of these disgusting scars I've got..' He said sadly, stripping down to only his boxers and showing me the scars on both of his forearms and his thighs. I carefully pulled him back down onto the bed and took the time to kiss every single one of his scars, making sure I was gentle. When I'd finished, I looked up into his face and placed one final soft kiss on his lips.

'I think they make you more beautiful.. And they're just reminders of what an amazing person you are.. And they show people that you're super gorgeous and perfect!' I told him truthfully, and he smiled sweetly, pulling me down to lie beside him on the bed.

'I love you Harry.. And I'm really glad I told you..' He confessed.

'I love you too Dougs.. And I'm glad you were allowed to come round here tonight... It's been really special..' I smiled to him, and he kissed my lips again before falling asleep in my arms, finally seeing himself as the beautiful individual he was.

**14. Anything Could Happen- Ellie Goulding:**

New Year's Eve, 2003. Dougie and Harry's first night as a couple, both of them in tuxedos, Dougie with a little red bow-tie and Harry with a little blue one. As they stood hand in hand in the back garden, waiting for the cheers to start inside and the fireworks to erupt out here, they felt like they were truly made for each other. Dougie looked up at the tall, toned man who he could now call his boyfriend and smiled, feeling nothing but love for the older boy.

'I love you Harry..' Dougie whispered as he curled into Harry's side, protecting himself from the harsh winter air.

'I love you too sweetheart..' Harry replied lovingly before the clock struck 12 and the two boys pushed their lips together, feeling like anything could happen and they wouldn't be fazed, knowing that 2004 was going to be the best year of their lives so far.

**15. Air Hostess- Busted:**

**Harry's POV:**

I sat relaxing on the plane before the chair in front of me was suddenly pushed back and my drink was spilt all over my lap.

'Oh my gosh! Sir are you alright? Would you like me to show you to the small changing room we have so that you can get into fresh clothes?' The air steward said, quickly running over and pushing the seat back forwards, not caring if he annoyed the man sitting in it.

'Erm yes please... If you don't mind..' I replied, getting my spare trousers and boxers from my overnight bag.

'Of course sir.. Come with me!' He said and so I followed him through to the front of the plane.

'If you go just behind that curtain and I'll wait out here to make sure nobody comes in.' He smiled to me.

'Thank you...' I trailed off, not knowing his name.

'Dougie. My names Dougie. And it's no problem sir!' He told me, still smiling widely. I nodded and walked behind the curtain, putting my clothes down on the small stool in there. I took off my pants and boxers, reaching for my new ones, before the plane suddenly jolted and I heard a little yelp before Dougie fell into the changing room, turning very red as he realised I had nothing covering my modesty.

'I.. I.. I'm sorry sir.. I'll go.. I'm sorry.. Oh god I'm going to get sacked... I'm so sorry...' He said, panicking, desperately trying to look anywhere but my lower half.

'Listen to me Dougie.. You're not going to get sacked. Nobody's ever going to find out... So why don't we take this a bit _further.._' I suggested, giving Dougie a knowing little smirk.

'O-Okay sir... But we'll have to be quick.. Or they'll wonder where I've gone!' He replied, stuttering through shock at first. I nodded and he too pushed his trousers and boxers down to his ankles.

'You ever had a man inside of you before?' I asked him and he shook his head.

'No.. But I want you to thrill me... Right here, right now!' He told me and so I nodded before sucking on three of my fingers, my saliva working as a sort of lube. I played around Dougie's arse hole more a moment before slipping a finger into him and feeling him clench up around it.

'Mmm.. Sir..' He moaned, sounding like he was almost in pain. I took the moan as a sign to go further, and so I slipped a second finger in, feeling around inside of Dougie. I then quickly popped the last finger in before beginning to stretch his hole, moving my fingers around inside of him. After a minute or two, I removed my fingers, spitting on my palm a couple of times before pumping it over my fully-hard cock, trying to make it more pleasurable for Dougie.

'I want you to fuck me so hard that the whole plane shakes sir..' Dougie told me before I pushed into him, feeling him put his arms behind him to grab onto my waist, pushing himself back further onto my dick.

'Mm.. More sir.. Faster...' He groaned, and so I began to push in and out of him, building up a steady pace until eventually I was thrusting into him so hard that the whole cabin was squeaking.

'I'm... I'm close sir...' Dougie told me as I too felt a familiar knot in my stomach. That was a sign for me to wrap my hand around Dougie's penis and wank it in time with my thrusts.

'Doug.. Dougie I'm.. Cum.. Cumming..' I screeched, trying not to scream so we wouldn't get caught out, before I shot my load deep inside of Dougie, feeling some of my sperm dripping down from his hole, as I completely filled him. That was enough to make him explode and he came over the wall of the dressing room, moaning my name.

'Sir.. That.. That was _perfect_..' He breathed out, picking up my old boxers and wiping his semen off the wall with them, getting rid of any trace of our antics. We both then got dressed again before sharing a heated, passionate kiss.

'There's one thing for sure.. This is a holiday I'll _never_ forget!'

**16. Better Off Alone- Alice Deejay:**

'But you'll be better off alone.. All I ever do is wreck your chances of getting anywhere in life...' Dougie sighed sadly as Harry was turned down from yet another job because the owners were homophobes and didn't agree with him having a boyfriend.

'Dougs.. It's not your fault... I'll still be gay whether we're going out or not, I just won't be as happy if we aren't.' Harry told Dougie gently, taking his boyfriend's face in his hands and kissing his lips.

'But having a boyfriend makes it more real and they'll turn you down faster..' The younger boy continued, only wanting the best for his best friend.

'I don't care baby.. I'd rather scoop shit than lose my little monkey!' Harry giggled, flicking Dougie's nose.

'That's the best job you're gonna get offered if you stay with a pathetic mess like me..' Dougie slumped, tearing himself away from Harry's touch.

'Hey! Don't you say that! You are far from pathetic and you make me happier than anybody else I've ever met! Now I'm not leaving you just so that I can get a stupid job, it isn't worth it! I love you baby and that beats working in asda's any day!' Harry said firmly, making sure he got his point across as he scooped Dougie back up into a hug. Dougie finally gave in and nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry's toned frame.

'There we go sweetheart.. Now come on, lets find some job offers!'

**17. Sun is Up- Inna:**

**Harry's POV:**

'Harry! _Harry_..' Was what I was woken up by, along with a small shaking on my arm. I opened my eyes to see that it had barely hit morning.

'Dougs.. I love you and everything mate.. But you cannot possibly have a good excuse for waking your best friend up at...' I said, turning to look at my clock, '.. Half bloody 4 in the morning!'' I finished.

'But I want to to come and sit on the roof with me and look at the pretty sun... You'll appreciate it more than the other guys, I know you will, and you can come straight back to bed afterwards!' He said happily, acting hyper although his eyes looked puffy and tired.

'_Pleeeease_!' He begged, and so I sighed before nodding and getting up out of bed, letting him lead me onto a flat section of the roof just outside his window. He had two blankets out there already and passed me one of them as a gust of wind blew past. I wrapped it around me and he did the same with the other before seating himself in between my legs and resting back against my chest. I rested my chin on his head and wrapped my arms around him before waiting for the sun to come up. Slowly, it started to become visible over the buildings of London before it lit up the sky a beautiful, soft yellow colour.

'Isn't it pretty Harry!' Dougie whispered happily, his eyes widening as the yellow began to fade into blue and orange around the edges.

'It sure is Dougie... Are you glad you woke me up?' I asked him gently in reply, and I felt him nod under my chin. I smiled slightly as his little face turned incredibly peaceful as the sky became increasingly more bright, highlighting the beauty of the parks and woods that surrounded us. When the sun was just about up, I went to go back to bed, before realising that Dougie had fallen asleep in my arms, breathing lightly and sucking his thumb gently, looking much younger than 15. I carefully lifted him up in my arms before carrying him back inside and laying him in his bed. I lightly kissed his head and whispered good morning before going back to my own bed and getting some more rest, thinking of what to do all day now the sun was up.

**18. No Surprises- Radiohead:**

**Dougie's POV:**

'Come on baby... I've got a surprise for you!' I heard Harry say as two hands covered my eyes.

'Harry... We said no surprises! What if the surprise is that you're breaking up with me?' I replied in a slight moan, upset that Harry had broken our promise.

'Dougs you're not thinking straight! Why on earth would I ever break up with you?!' He asked happily in shock as he walked me up the stairs.

'I don't know.. Just... Just because I don't deserve you...' I replied, wondering where he was taking me as he walked me into his bedroom.

'You deserve me more than anyone babes! Now keep your eyes closed...' He said to me as I felt his hands move from my face before he lifted me up in his arms. I lay imagining what the surprise could be before his voice pulled me from my thoughts.

'Okay sweetheart.. You can open your eyes now!' He said as he put me down. I opened my eyes to see that we were on the roof just outside Harry's room, looking down at the city. I gasped at the beauty of it, as everything was just going dark and the whole town looked calm.

'Wow...' I muttered, taking Harry's hand in my own.

'Wait... It's going to get better...' He whispered, smiling down at me and squeezing my hand hard. I stood watching for a moment before the lights started turning on one by one, each lamppost lighting up separately. I watched them coming on, before I began to realise they were spelling something out. I looked carefully, wondering if I was hallucinating, before the message was finished and I almost passed out in shock. There was a love heart going around the city with the words 'DLP, Will you marry me, HJ?' Written inside using lampposts and shop window lights. I looked up to Harry, tears welling in my eyes, before smiling widely and nodding ecstatically. He grinned and took my face in his hands, kissing me passionately as a few stray tears of happiness flowed down my cheeks.

'I love you so much Harry!' I said happily to him when we eventually pulled apart and he took me into a tight hug.

'I love you more Dougs! And I promise.. From now on- No surprises!'

**19. Payphone- Maroon 5:**

**Dougie's POV:**

I stood with my hands fumbling in my pockets, desperately searching for a pound coin as I stood in the phone box, needing to call my mum as I'd run away from home after my dad had hit me so hard that two of my back teeth had come out and my nose had started to bleed. As I cried and cried, digging in my pockets, I became vaguely aware that somebody had opened the door of the phone box.

'Are you okay dude? Do you wanna borrow my phone?' A kind voice asked, causing me to turn on my heels.

'A-Are you sure?' I asked shakily.

'Yeah sure dude, it's fine!' The man replied happily, taking his phone from his pocket and passing it to me, before I quickly typed in the number of my house phone.

'Hello?' I heard my mothers voice ask.

'M-Mum... I-I need picking up..' I stuttered down the phone.

'No Dougie... Just stay wherever you are! I'm _sick_ of you running off... We'd all be better if you just don't come back this time...' My mum said harshly, as I hadn't told her about what dad had done to me.

'B-But mu-' I tried to continue, but the phone cut off and I burst into more tears.

'Is she coming to get you mate?' The other man asked, and l shook my head weakly.

'Do you want to ring someone else then?'

'I-I don't have anyone else..' I practically whispered, trying to stop myself from crying.

'Come on, you can come back to my place and I'll drive you home.' The stranger said with a smile, taking hold of my hand and dragging me down the street.

'Wh-What's your name?' I asked shakily, trying to start a conversation.

'I'm Harry! What's yours?' He replied happily, just as he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to a small house on the corner of a street.

'Dougie.. But I should probably go and find a hotel or something... My mum never wants to see me again anyway.' I replied with a sad smile.

'Its okay mate. You can live with us until you sort things out!' Harry said kindly, taking off his coat and throwing it over a hat stand.

'GUYS COME DOWN HERE!' He shouted as he led me into the living room, sitting me down on the sofa before taking a seat in the chair opposite. I then heard some loud laughter in the hallway before two more guys ran into the lounge, one of them in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt m, while the other one only had a towel hung around his waist as well as a blanket around his shoulders.

'Dan, Tom, this is Dougie! Is it okay if he gets the spare room until he sorts stuff out at home?'

'Yeah sure man! Nice to meet you mate... And sorry for my lack of clothes.' The boy with curly brown hair in the towel laughed to me, leaning forward and shaking my hand.

'Ifs okay... Thanks for letting me stay..' I replied nervously, as the other boy with blonde hair shook my hand as well. They both then flopped down onto a chair, Danny sitting on Tom's knee before they pressed their lips together firmly, almost developing into a full-on make out session until Harry stopped them.

'Seriously guys, Get a room! That's probably the last thing Dougie wanted to see on his first day here!' Harry laughed, and I giggled along with him.

'Yeah sorry mate.. Just not seen each other all day! So anyway.. How do you know Haz?' The blonde boy asked cheerily, resting his head against Danny's damp shoulder.

'Well... There was this payphone...'

**20. Can We Dance- The Vamps:**

**Harry's POV:**

I was standing at the bar on a night out with my mates for my 20th birthday when I felt a little tug on my shirt. I turned around to see a short man with a floppy blonde fringe, looking up at me with piercing blue eyes.

'I just wanted to say... I think you look amazing!' He shouted to me above the noise, smiling widely.

'You too! What's your name?' I replied happily, passing the guy one of the two cocktails I'd ordered.

'I'm Dougie... But my friends call me Butty! You?' He giggled, downing the drink all in one and grinning at me excitedly.

'Harry! I'm out for my 20th!' I told him, receiving a tight hug in reply.

'Happy birthday!' He wished me, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

'Thank you!' I replied, quickly drinking my cocktail.

'It's okay.. Now come on... Can we dance?!'


End file.
